


Love on top

by rogogon



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: American Idol - RPS, Car Sex, M/M, Sex in a Car, Summer
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nie mieli dużo czasu, więc musieli się spieszyć."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love on top

**Author's Note:**

> częściowo zainspirowane piosenką Beyonce o tym samym tytule;)

Nie mieli dużo czasu, więc musieli się spieszyć.

Niezauważeni przez nikogo, skręcili w boczną uliczkę prowadzącą ku mniej zaludnionym terenom podmiejskim. Jechali najszybciej jak tylko mogli, aby zdążyć wrócić przed lunchem na soundcheck bez wzbudzania jakichkolwiek podejrzeń swoim spóźnieniem lub – co gorsza – nieobecnością. 

Już dość było plotek na ich temat. 

Kris skręcił w nieoznakowaną drogę tuż za tablicami informującymi o wyjeździe z terenu miasta. Po kilkunastu metrach asfaltowa nawierzchnia zniknęła, a zastąpił ją kołyszący samochodem żwir. Kiedy minęli ostatnie zabudowania i nikt nie mógł ich już zobaczyć, siedzący na fotelu pasażera Adam odważył się zdjąć duże, przeciwsłoneczne okulary. Otworzył okno i wystawił głowę, zamykając oczy i zwracając twarz prosto w słońce, ciesząc się jego ciepłem. Szeroki uśmiech rozpromienił jego twarz, a Kris zwolnił, zdejmując delikatnie nogę z gazu, bo nie potrafił jednocześnie kierować i podziwiać jego urody. 

Nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. 

Adam spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej promiennie. Sięgnął ku jego twarzy i zdjął mu z nosa ciemne okulary. Poczuł, że musi po raz kolejny spojrzeć w jego czekoladowe oczy. 

Kris odwzajemnił uśmiech i puścił do niego perskie oko, co sprawiło, że jego ukochany zaśmiał się perliście. Odwrócił wzrok z powrotem na drogę, jednak wyciągnął prawą rękę i położył ją na szczupłym udzie bruneta, który momentalnie splótł ich palce ze sobą, pieszcząc delikatnie dłoń młodszego mężczyzny. 

Nie patrzyli na siebie, bo nie musieli; i bez tego czuli swoją intensywną obecność i wibrujące w powietrzu uczucie. Uśmiechali się szeroko do własnych myśli, obserwując skąpane w lipcowym słońcu łąki Południowej Karoliny. 

Byli szczęśliwi jak nigdy w życiu. 

Kris zaparkował przy krańcu lasu, jaki pojawił się w końcu na horyzoncie. Ciepłe promienie słoneczne nagrzewały ciemny samochód i sprawiały, że otwarte okna i szyberdach były koniecznością. Mimo tego obaj czuli, że cienkie koszulki zwyczajnie przyklejają im się do spoconych pleców. 

Drobny szatyn zsunął się ze swojego siedzenia i wspiął na kolana Adama, siadając na nich okrakiem i obejmując udami jego biodra. Brunet objął go ręką, aby zabezpieczyć jego pozycję, a drugą położył na szorstkim od kilkudniowego zarostu policzku. Złączył ich usta w leniwym pocałunku.

Kątem oka Kris zerknął na zegarek wyświetlany na desce rozdzielczej. 

\- Powinniśmy się pospieszyć. 

Adam kiwnął głową i odsunął nieco Krisa, aby mieć więcej swobody przy rozpinaniu spodni. Zajęło im to jedynie kilka sekund, łącznie z rozpakowaniem i założeniem prezerwatywy. Kris podniósł biodra do góry i opuścił się delikatnie i powoli na Adama, który kierował go i ubezpieczał przed utratą równowagi, trzymając mocno za biodra. 

Kris nie zwrócił szczególnej uwagi na to, kiedy początkowy ból przeistoczył się w rozkosz. Widział przed sobą jedynie błękitne oczy, pociemniałe w tym momencie z pożądania, pełne usta - nabrzmiałe i poczerwieniałe od pocałunków - oraz ciemne pasma opadające w nieładzie na zroszone kroplami potu czoło. 

Czuł wbijające się w dół jego pleców odstające fragmenty deski rozdzielczej, jednak w tym właśnie momencie w ogóle go to nie obchodziło. 

Słońce wpadało przez przednią szybę i oświetlało sylwetkę Krisa. W rozczochranych, sterczących we wszystkich kierunkach włosach tańczyły złote iskierki, które umykały przed  
goniącymi je, wplecionymi w brązowe kosmyki palcami Adama. 

Nawet, kiedy zaczynali bardzo delikatnie i powoli, żądza i emocje zawsze brały górę, a miękkie, płynne ruchy stawały się nieregularne i szaleńcze. Nie inaczej było i tym razem; już po kilku chwilach ich zbliżenie nabrało charakteru ruchów ich bioder – gorączkowych i rozpaczliwych, jakby próbowali przegonić goniący ich czas. 

Nie panowali nad swoimi reakcjami, a Kris w przebłysku świadomości złapał się kurczowo krawędzi otwartego szyberdachu, aby zabezpieczyć się przed osunięciem się na Adama pieszczącego jego umięśniony, opalony na złoto brzuch. 

Spełnienie osiągnęli w odstępie kilkunastu sekund. Gorąca fala rozkoszy przelała się przez ich targane rozkoszą ciała, kiedy starali się wyciszyć własne okrzyki, złączając usta w nieskładnym, niespójnym pocałunku. 

Słońce było niemal u zenitu, kiedy wjeżdżali z powrotem do miasta, starając się stłumić wypływające na ich twarze uśmiechy. Kris jechał szybko - zbyt szybko, ale nie mieli wyjścia, jeśli chcieli zdążyć na próbę i uniknąć niewygodnych pytań. Ubrania kleiły im się do wilgotnych ciał jeszcze bardziej, niż pół godziny temu, ale zupełnie im to nie przeszkadzało. Kris odwrócił głowę w stronę pasażera, starając się złapać jego wzrok. Kiedy ich spojrzenia wreszcie się spotkały, szatyn ponownie puścił do niego perskie oko, na co Adam momentalnie się zaśmiał. Kris odwrócił głowę z powrotem na drogę i założył na nos okulary. 

Żaden z nich nie był w życiu szczęśliwszy.


End file.
